jack mercers past secrets an AU crosssover
by jack.lincoln.338
Summary: bobby suddenly breaks the bad news to 14 year old jack and his brothers, there mother had been killed. As Jack runs away will he be able to deal with the fact who his father is? will Billy Darley even take him in? or accept the truth because everyone knows Billy darley's never having kids...


Bobby drove home, face pressed into a hard stone wall of a emotionless mask. His Mother Evelyn had been killed in a hit and run robbery just after Jack turned 14, he knew his baby brother wouldn't take the news well, and honestly he wasn't taking it very well himself. He blinked tears out of his eyes refusing to cry, he couldn't cry until he got home to where he knew no one would see his tears, he hated anyone seeing him cry.

as Bobby pulled into the driveway he saw his brothers Jerry Angel and Jack running around wresteling with each other and dumping glasses of water on top of the other. Had it been a normal day he would have walked up to his little brothers and told them to stop acting like girls in binkin's but today wasnt normal at all, it bore the saddness of hell. Jack was the first one to spot Bobby first, yelling and running towards him the kid's 6'2 frame easily dwarfing Bobby by a inch or two. Jack whooped tackling Bobby and hugging him tightley smilling up at him, blue eyes sparkiling with a warmth that had Bobby almost in tears as the warm smile was the same type of smile Evelyn had first given him when she'd first adopted him. Jack sensed his big brothers misery and imediately frowned, blue eyes caring, as he said " Bobby what's wrong? what happened?" his deep gravelly voice seeming fitting for his tall frame. Bobby choked shuddering trying to be strong for his younger brothers and said "go get jerry and Angel first okay? tell them to go wait in the living room". Jack nodded, clearly seeing that his big brother was serious and wasn't just asking him he was ordering him. As the boys waited in the living room each taking a guess on what Bobby wanted to talk about, they remained silent as they nervously waited for him to come in the house.

He walked into the house taking off his shoes as he didnt want to track dirt in the house. Jerry was the first one to see him and as all the brothers stared at him he let out a sigh and flopped onto the couch next to jack. "Bobby what's going on? " Jack asked sensing something was going on and his older brother didn't really want to tell them, judging by his stoney face. Bobby looked up, staring at each of them, mentally assesing if they were ready and sighed took a deep breath. "Guys...it's about Ma, she...she's dead..." Bobby trailed off seeing the looks of disbelief on each of his younger brothers. " BOBBY! DON'T FUCKIN JOKE ABOUT THAT MAN!" Jack stood up, visibly shaking with anger, and greif. "I'M NOT FUCKING JOKEING ABOUT THIS SMARTASS! IT'S THE GODDANM TRUTH JACK!" Bobby exploded, screaming at Jack who got up and glared at him then letting it sink in he said "fuck...fuck...fuck...no she can't be" tears clouding his sparkly blue eyes, he ran up to his room, slammed his door and locking it from the inside and jumped on the bed laying face down, he screamed holding his head with his hands, knees pulled up to his chest screaming silently, as the overwellming pain fillied his heart.

"JACK! OPEN THE DANM DOOR! JACK!" Bobby yelled pounding on the door, going to kick it in but just in time Jack said "no bobby! just let me be..." Trailling off he started crying silently again. curling up he took of his black skintight t shirt, and black fishnet undershirt, laying there in only his black tripp shorts, chains laying on his side, and going back towards his ass, crossing and hooking onto his pant loops, the front of the chains turning until they connected onto his front pant loops, his shorts pockets lined with red, the bottom of them linned in a single red line. Jack made his decision he'd run away without Evelyn he was nothing, could be nothing, he quckily got up, reaching his black and red backpack stuffing in his many black shirts and shorts, socks underware and creeping into his mothers room lifting the mattress, e saw the box of cash that she'd told him about last night, but she said it was for him to only use in emergencies, and to Jack this was an emergency, he knew where he was going, Boston stokely massachuesets.

An hour later everyone but jack was asleep, as it was summer he didn't need pants, and he quickly went down the stairs making no noise as he grabbed his favorite leather jacket and scarf to stufff into his backpack, slipping on his comando millitary style boots he quickly put the jacket on and hoisted the backpack onto his shoulder and silently slipped into the night, determined to head to boston massachusets and to make a life for himself there.


End file.
